


Dangerous Love

by bright_light



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_light/pseuds/bright_light
Summary: Taeyang's world is turned upside down when he is told that he has to marry Kim Seokwoo, the son of Seoul's most dangerous mafia to pay off his family's debt





	

If a few years ago someone told Taeyang that he would end up marrying a man, he would have laughed and brushed it off.

But here he is, standing before hundreds of people who came to witness his wedding with Kim Seokwoo, the man and the love of his life.

As the priest's word went unheard by him, his mind reverted back to the good old days when he used to dream of a marriage with a girl, where he will have multiple children,and having a normal job to support his family.

Taeyang smiled softly to himself, as he heard Seokwoo's "I do," 

Soon, the priest began to ask the same question to him.

"Yoo Taeyang, do you take Kim Seokwoo as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" 

Taeyang lifted his head slightly to smile at Seokwoo, who stared at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world, and he exhaled a soft breath. Still with a smile on his face, he opened his mouth to say those two words, that will bind him and Seokwoo together. 

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!This is my first time writing a fanfic and well,I guess it is going great so far.Originally I wanted to submit this idea as a prompt,but decided to write it myself so that I can get what I really want with the idea.There are more chapters to come,so stay tuned!


End file.
